


Друг

by LRaien



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Geeks, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Хартли не до конца уверен, что «друг» — подходящее слово.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway
Kudos: 4





	Друг

— Ты что, чувак, не только в науке дело. Даже в социальном плане, — Циско задумчиво грызёт ручку. Его интеллекта хватает на то, чтобы одновременно решать сложнейшие уравнения квантовой механики и спорить о взаимоотношениях вымышленных персонажей, — не недооценивай фантастические сериалы! Кирк и Спок в своё время устроили настоящую революцию!  
Хартли поднимает брови:  
— Это скорее исключение, чем правило.  
— Скорее, самый яркий пример! Их отношения — один из случаев того, как фантастика опережает общественное мнение, и это я не говорю о Нишель, которая вообще первая афроамериканка не в роли прислуги! И это после того, как рассказ-прототип едва не запретили издавать за гомосексуальность персонажа!  
Циско отвлекается от цифр и символов и начинает раскачивать кресло. В этой безмятежности есть что-то раздражающее, и Хартли, балансируя между презрением и льдом в голосе, замечает:  
— Ты не читал Ле Гуин.  
— Читал, — отмахивается Рамон. — Но общественного резонанса не было, верно? А тут столько фиков и текстов про однополые отношения после почти полного молчания!  
— Будто ты что-то понимаешь в однополых отношениях, — едко парирует Хартли.  
Циско шумно выдыхает, затем разворачивается вместе со стулом, в упор глядя на Рэтевэя.  
— Ну хорошо, — его тон почти требователен, — просвети меня.  
Хартли смотрит в ответ, впервые за долгое время не зная, как реагировать.  
— Ты хорошо подумал, прежде чем сказать это вслух? — наконец находится он.  
Циско фыркает:  
— Ой, да боже мой. В кои-то веки я попросил тебя поделиться своим ценным мнением, а ты не догоняешь?  
Хартли сводит это к шутке, ответив какой-то резкостью, но на душе остаётся неприятный осадок, какое-то непонятное тянущее чувство, которого Хартли боится.

Смятение не исчезает, а лишь усиливается, превращаясь во что-то неясное; и Хартли кажется, что все его мысли написаны у него на лице. Пристальный взгляд, когда Циско начинает говорить об очередной ненаучной фантастической ерунде, попытки избегать любого физического контакта, но при этом они с Рамоном постоянно задерживаются допоздна, оставаясь вдвоём в огромной лаборатории, и тогда нет другого выхода, кроме разговора — лишь бы избежать оглушающего молчания, которое начинает угнетать.  
Хартли собственные реакции кажутся очевидными, но либо Циско слишком глуп, либо зациклен на себе, либо и не догадывается о том, что происходит. И это хуже всего: то, что Рамон даже не замечает эффекта, который он оказывает — или очень хорошо притворяется.  
— О, — он наклоняется над плечом Рэтевэя, — слушай, классно! Это должно сработать!  
Греет самодовольство от похвалы, греет дыхание Циско на щеке, греет его ладонь, касающаяся спины.  
Хартли старается отстраниться, прячется — за стёклами очков, за презрительным изгибом губ, за колкими словами. Но всё это разбивается о дружелюбие Циско, его желание касаться и общаться.  
— Послушай, — предлагает Рамон, потягиваясь, — рванём в кино? Сегодня в том мелком кинотеатре за два квартала отсюда ночной нон-стоп «Властелина колец».  
И дело вовсе не в том, что у Циско два бесплатных билета, выигранных за какой-то репост. И не в том, что Хартли всё равно не хочется возвращаться домой. И не в том, что трилогия про кольцо Всевластья уже засмотрена до дыр. Просто Хартли сдаётся.  
— Хорошо, — вздыхает он. — Но только если ты будешь молчать во время просмотра.  
— Замётано, чел, — фыркает Циско.  
Весь фильм он ёрзает и кусает губы, явно желая высказаться, но всё-таки держит слово. И Хартли благодарен ему за это.  
А потом тот, проголодавшись за три фильма, тащит Рэтэвея в какую-то забегаловку, где они сидят до пяти утра, и Хартли слушает болтовню Циско, иногда вставляя замечания или комментарии, и после этого они никак не могут вызвать такси, потому что у Циско садится телефон, а такси подешевле Хартли не знает…

Проснувшись воскресным утром у себя дома, Хартли смотрит в потолок и слушает шум за окном, пытаясь осознать вчерашний вечер и последовавшую за ним ночь.  
Ничего ведь не было. Просто совместный поход в кино — почему бы и нет? Трепотня за едой, потом проводы до такси — ничего особенного. У Хартли были и более близкие отношения, не вызывавшие никаких душевных метаний.  
Но с Циско было по-настоящему уютно. Так, как никогда не было уютно дома, как не было уютно ни с кем. Даже с доктором Уэллсом было иначе — тот казался наставником, учителем, перед которым Хартли испытывал бесконечное уважение. А Циско был… другом.  
Другом.  
Хартли закрывает глаза, позволив уличному гомону перекрыть свои мысли. Он не до конца уверен, что «друг» — подходящее слово. Скорее, надоедливый напарник, этакий Рон для Гермионы.  
Только, пожалуйста, без свадьбы в конце.


End file.
